Building and playing with models online is becoming increasingly popular among various users. Currently there are several products that allow users to build online games. For example, some products provide users with a facility for building online puzzle games. However, users of these products are restricted to building puzzle games from existing models rather than creating their own models for the game. In addition, these products do not allow users to share their games with others.
There are some products that allow users to create models in a three-dimensional (3D) world from geometric primitives. However, these products also have limitations. For example, users of these products must create models by manually joining parts together. In addition, these products do not provide convenient means for sharing models and games between multiple users.